The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle includes an engine and a generator. The engine combusts an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons and a crankshaft, which produces an engine torque. The engine may output the engine torque to a generator to convert the engine torque to an electrical energy. The generator outputs the electrical energy to power components of the vehicle.
Control systems have been developed to regulate operation of the vehicle based on various vehicle operating parameters. For example, a control system may be in communication with a generator current sensor that generates a generator current signal based on an output current of the generator. The generator current signal is a critical input for the control system to determine a torque produced by a shaft of the generator. However, traditional control systems do not diagnose the generator current sensor.